1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image editing apparatus, image editing method, and a storage medium storing an image editing control program, for use in editing a series of images shot at high speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, it is becoming popular to shoot images of a moving object using a digital camera having advanced moving image shooting and continuous shooting functions, analyze the locus of the moving object contained in the shot images, and utilize the continuously shot images for learning.
There has conventionally been proposed a locus-of-movement determination device having a function of determining the locus of a moving object from images shot by a camera (for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. H06-180756).
Recent digital cameras have improved their performance, and can easily shoot 40 high-speed continuously shot images per second or a moving image of 240 fps (240 images per second).
However, when continuously shot images obtained by shooting the movement of an object are used for learning, if the number of images is excessively large, this imposes a heavy load on analysis processing. Further, learning becomes less effective unless continuously shot images include an image shot instantaneously when a moving object comes to a highest position or lowest position.
Therefore, creating learning materials of images by shooting a moving object requires a mechanism capable of appropriately extracting images from a large volume of continuously shot images/moving image, and using them.